Collision of Times
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: While attending college, Kagome must face a hardship, all her past problems come to reality in her world and an all out Feudal aged war occurs in modern day Tokyo!Reviews appreciated.I need help with my title!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I no own Inu Yasha….just well, okay I don't legally own nothin…  
  
Authors note:Heres another story, if I get more than five reviews Ill continue, if not the story goes down the drain, just like water…..(I have been declared nuts at my school….)I need help with my title!!!Any ideas? Send em to me at pyro…wait, if ya wanna send me an idea go to my page with my info and stuff, its there!!!!!!!!  
  
1 Collision of Times  
  
(Prolouge)  
  
'Hello, my Name is Kagome Higurashi, I am currently 19 years old. I go to a great college, first year, and finished high school with honours of distinction.Attending Harvord in America was truly amazing, can you belive it? Me, law school? Not bad for a time travelin gal. Yes I time travel, well not no more, damn it now I even talk like him, huh? Oh right, I USED to time travel, I havent seen any of my friends in two years, but hey Im coming home for the summer!Yay for me!! So now, maybe Ican go and visit them, if the well still works that is. I hope so I seriously hope so…'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sunset Shrine, 10:00pm… ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dear Family,  
  
Im on a plane right at this moment, and will be stopping in Washington for two days, hows everyone?I miss you, and I'll be home for two months, then its back to school!!See you in about four days!  
  
Luv ya always your daughter (sorta),  
  
Kagome  
  
P.S. I always forget don't I!?! I'll be arriving at noonish, gate 12, flight number…36!^_~  
  
Looking at her daughters letter Mrs.Higurashi laughed.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Oh! Just Kagome, writes breifly about her trip and forgets to tell me about her flight and when its arriving!!" Promptly after this was said she burst out into a fit of giggles.Droping the letter, the young man picked it up and smiled a true smile. 'So shes comin back…' His gaze left the paper to look at the empty hallway, although Kagomes mom was gone from the hall you could hear throughout the house. The figure blended in with the shadows of the night in his tight leather pants and loose button up silk red blouse.  
  
"Sota, grandpa!!!!!!!We gotta get this place CLEAN!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi bellowed up the stairs. :Tomorrow Kagome will be here.Now clean up as much as you can!!!!"  
  
The night consisted of constant yelling, namley at Sota and grandpa, they just well kept on fallin asleep, once grandpa fell asleep in a bucket of water……that was not good. But around five I nthe morning after giving up on waking everyone up, Mrs.Higurashi just cleaned up, and this whole charade ended up like this…  
  
  
  
"OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!WERE LATE!!!!!!!ITS TWO O'CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. A little rond-eh-vous

1 Disclaimer:I do not own the IY cast, that means my life is sad….-.-;  
  
Anhy – Thank ya!!!!Here is the next chapter!  
  
lelay tomoe – Thanx, for the correct spelling, and I dunno, maybe it was just the spur of the moment kinda thing…well, I think she wont be talkin like one any more…  
  
MiraxKnight () – Alright!!!!!!!!!  
  
OrientalCheeseProof – Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long, as lightning said, I kinda dropped dead for a while, hey, gimme a breal Im working on two stories and school!!!!!  
  
Kagome – sama – That's okay…sorry 'bout takin so long, I waited for five reviews, and when I did get them I went out of town…-.-;  
  
Talia () – Thank you, here ya go, hope you enjoy!  
  
Lightning – Your wait is over!!!!!!!!!!Heres my next chapter, and if you like it, pray that I wont take so long to update, but hey I kinda did drop dead, [not literaly though] but any way without any further ado…  
  
AUTHORS RAMBLING: OKAY HERES THE DEAL, FOR EVERY CHAPTER I NEED FIVE REVIEWS, OR END OF STORY LITERALLY!!!!!!!!!!!SO AT THIS CURRENT MOMENT IN TIME I HAVE…SEVEN ADD FIVE AND YOU DO THE MATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!Any way enjoy.Hey has anyone figured out who the mystery guest is? Probably, but hey, I have a major twist, there is more than one guest, and I read a wide variety of manga…so Im not too sure on who it should be yet……  
  
2 Collision of Times  
  
Chapter One- A little rond –eh -vous  
  
  
  
"OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!WERE LATE!!!!!!!ITS TWO O'CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mrs. Higorashi screamed, but to her avail, no one woke up screaming, and scrambling about the house.Getting up she slowly walked around, noticing that no one was even home. 'Did they already leave?' Walking into the kitchen, she found a note;  
  
Mrs.Higorashi,  
  
We have left to pick up Kagome, seeing how you were impossible to wake up, we should be home around three.  
  
"Okay then…GUESS THAT I WILL GO TO THE AIRPORT THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at no one in particular. 'Maybe I'm goin insane, yah, that's it, insane, if I just keep telling myself that, maybe I'll belive it, coffee, where is that darned coffee machine?Ah, screw coffee, ……….TO THE SHOWER!!!!!!!!!!!Yah that's it…I think if people heard me talking like this they would think that I was on something, maybe retalin, or crack, who knows, oh well…'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~AT THE AIRPORT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Is it here YET?!" An impatient little boy mused to himself, but outloud.  
  
"Not all of it…" The older girl replied without much thought.  
  
"Wheres grandpa and our guest?"  
  
"Went to get us, but not you, some caffine, ………"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"…………….."  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Say it, I know you wanna, so just say it."  
  
"I didn't know we had a guest…."[Sota does an anime face plant fall, like Inu with a sit…]  
  
"What do ya mean you don't know!!!!!He came right up to you and said hello!!!!!You even started a conversation with him!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhhhh…no yelling, people will stare, actually they alrady are…and how was I to know he was a house guest?I just got here!"Kagome snapped.  
  
"Uhh….Kagome dear…"Grandpa Higorashi spoke up. Turning her head around to see him better, she got a full view of the 'house guest'.  
  
'Hey!!!Im hallucinating!!!!!Wow!!!!!Is that Inu Yasha? No way…not in *gulp* leather pants, …hey…no kimono? Now my mind is lost….' Turning back towards her baggage she continued to think and choosing to ignore the snickering coming from behind her. 'Too many politics or something…yah that's it, maybe I should just…' "SIT" 'Down, yah that's it.' Promptly Inu Yasha fell face first into the hard cement floor, mumbling something about waiting for her, and an ungrateful wench.  
  
"O'migod!!!!! look!!!!" [Everyone looks, including poor Inu, expecting to see a demon…] "Its my missing baggage!!!!!!!!" [Insert three face faults]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Three o'clock rolls around…~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HEY MRSHIGORASHI!!!!!!!KAGOMES BACK!!!!!!!" No answer. "MRS.HIGORASHI!!!??YOU THERE!!?????"Inu Yasha bellowed up the stairs.' A note????'  
  
Dear people who are staying in my house, (or is it dads, oh whatever),  
  
I have gone to meet you at the airport, but seeing how you will be back by three, by the time that I get there, you will be gone,so I will be walking around aimlessly, and probably by the time I remember that you are home, and I get home, it will be at least dinner, so don't cook anything, it will be takeout night, maybe that's what I intentionly went out to get, oh well, still a little out of it, maybe I shouldn't have had five mugs of black instant coffee, oh well see you all at dinner!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Mrs.Higorashi  
  
"That was weird. Ive never seen her like that before," Inu yasha began , "oh well."  
  
Authors note: Okay that was short, and dunb, but hey I needed a little mini chpt. To get Kagome home, because in the next xhapter the plot starts!!!!!!!!!!!!! But flame me if you want, I don't care as long as I get at least five reviews PER chapter, other wise its caput!!!!!Sorry I made eveyone so ditzy, Mrs.Hig. is explanitory, And everyone else lacks sleep …yah… 


End file.
